Ashchu's Journey
by pichu missionary
Summary: Ash is going back to Pallet Town to go on a training journey in Kanto, but on the way back, something happens. Ash discovers something about himself that he hadn't even realized. Could it have to do with a certain someone?
1. The Reason

Ashchu's Journey

Chapter 1: The Reason

Ash was on his way to the Cerulean City gym. He was so excited. He was going to travel through Kanto and challenge the elite four a second time. Pikachu was running next to him. He was just as excited as ash. They were going to ask misty if she could join them. They really wanted her to come. Ash more so.

_I have to tell her how I feel_, Ash thought. While he thought this he remembered the incident that had led him to learn of his feelings for Misty.

(flashback)

_ Ash was travelling back to Nuvema Town to head to Pallet Town. It was a beautiful day and Iris and Cilan were with him. He had to say he would miss travelling with these guys. Maybe they could visit him in Pallet Town. He was excited to be going back to his old hometown. He missed his friends. Brock, the great cook and loyal friend always there to help out and give any advice; except tips about how to get a girl, which only worked once and helped Kenny with Dawn. Brock could never get a girl, even though he would try to woo just about every woman he saw. Ash chuckled to himself._

_ Then there was Misty. The fiery, hot-headed red-head who would bang Ash and Brock into the ground with her feared mallet. Ash always got a weird feeling inside him whenever he thought about the water type gym leader. He couldn't explain it, but he knew it had something to do with Misty._

_ Later that day, they arrived in the harbor of Nuvema Town. Ash was about to board a ship to Kanto. He hugged his friends._

_ "You sure you guys don't want to come? It'll be great! I could introduce you to my first friends and you could meet all of my pokemon." He reasoned with them._

_ "I'm sorry Ash, but I have to go back to the gym and Iris has to go back to her village. Maybe we could visit for a holiday or something like that." Cilan told him._

_ "Yeah that would be great." Then a bell chimed. "Well I have to go now. I'll see you at Christmas." He said walking down the dock. Cilan and Iris waved and were about to leave when a huge pokemon broke out of the water and dragged Ash down into the ocean. Iris, Cilan, and Pikachu screamed._

_ "Ash/Pikapi!" They ran to where the pokemon had dragged Ash into the ocean. A crowd had started to form. The pokemon had never been seen in Unova before, and they have never known a pokemon to just drag someone down with them._

_ "What pokemon was that Cilan?" Iris asked._

_ "I don't know Iris. It's definitely not from Unova." He replied. Meanwhile, Ash was being dragged to the bottom of the ocean. The pokemon that had grabbed him was a Feraligatr. He wondered why it was here and why it had dragged him into the ocean. He couldn't worry about that now. He was losing air. He struggled. He managed to kick the pokemon in the shin and elbow it in the face. He heard it growl. He knew he wasn't doing that much damage to it. He then put all his focus into a river of energy that flowed in the back of his mind. He focused that energy into a ball in his hand and threw the aura sphere at the big jaw pokemon. It did a lot of damage. The Feraligatr recovered, looking beat up, and growled at him one last time before swimming away. Ash didn't focus on his victory very long though. He had to get to the surface as fast as possible. He was very far down. He started to swim up._

_ Iris and Cilan were waiting at the edge of the dock with looks of foreboding on their faces. Ash had been down there for a very long time. Suddenly, Cilan put a hand on Iris's shoulder. She looked at him._

_ "Iris, he's been down there too long. I don't think our friend will be coming back up. The most we can do is call his family and friends and tell them what happened to him." He told her depressingly. Iris had tears in her eyes. She couldn't believe the kid that had managed to get through extreme dangers, would die of drowning. She cried._

_ "Yeah…" she said between sobs. "But I don't know any of Ash's friend's phone numbers or his mom's." Cilan looked disappointed._

_ "I don't know any of them either. How are we supposed to tell them now?" he said to her._

_ "Well, I could call Prof. Oak. And he could tell Ash's mom and his friends." A voice said behind them. They looked around to see Prof. Juniper standing there with a sad look on her face._

_ "Thank you Professor. We really appreciate it."_

_ "It's the least I can so after he helped me so much with my research." She replied. "For now, we will remain on or vigil for our beloved friend." She said sitting down next to them._

_ Meanwhile, Ash was swimming as fast as he could. He had lost his breath 30 feet ago and was starting to pass out from lack of air. _

_ "Have… to… stay… awake…." He thought. I turned out that staying awake was much harder than he thought, although with his lack of air he should have known it would have been. He still had 20 feet to go and knew he wasn't going to make it. As he was about to completely lose all his will to survive; a voice called out to him._

_ "Ash you have to stay awake. You can't die on me now. Think of how sad we would be if you never returned. You've already died once and I don't want you to die again. You've made it through much worse than this. You have to keep trying." The voice urged him. Ash opened his eyes. He recognized the voice as Misty's and the thought about her crying over his death gave him a boost in strength and determination. He didn't want to see her crying over his grave as a spirit. He started to swim again. He had sunk a few feet while he had given up. He swam faster he was at his breaking point. He had to get above the water soon or he would most certainly die. A few seconds later, he broke the surface._

_ Cilan, Iris, and Prof. Juniper all yelled in surprise. Pikachu yelled in delight of seeing his trainer alive. Ash was too tired to swim or even stay afloat even more. Luckily, Cilan had the sense to swim out and help him back to the dock. The crowd all looked relieved to see him alive. Even if he was a complete stranger. Ash was lying on the dock, breathing heavily, his vision was blurry and the only things he could make out were the yellow of Pikachu's body and the green of Cilan's hair. After he registered that he passed out._

Ash shook from the memory. He had woken up to find himself in the hospital. Luckily, His friends were too worried about him to call his mom or any of his friends. He didn't want to worry them.When they had left, he started to think of why heard Misty's voice. He rolled it over in his mind and it attached itself towards the strange feeling he ad whenever he thought of her. And it clicked.

Then they saw it. The gym was right up ahead. It was a large gym, with beautiful pictures of water pokemon on it. Ash smiled. He couldn't wait to see Misty. He hadn't told her he was coming. He wanted it to be a surprise. He knocked on the door. Daisy answered it.

"Ash! Like, what are you doing here?"

"Hi Daisy, is Misty here?"

"Yeah, like, I'll go get her."

"That's okay, I got it." He said. He wanted to surprise Misty and also get away from Daisy. The way she talked was just weird. They walked into the gym and Daisy led him to a hallway.

"Misty's room is down the hall 3rd door on the left. If you need anything, just call me." She said.

"Wow Daisy, you just went a whole sentence without saying 'like'." Ash said surprised.

"Hey, we can't act blonde all the time." She replied, walking away.

Ash stood there, shocked. Was all their stupid quirks just an act? He continued to stand there until pikachu shocked him back to his senses. He'd have to ask her later. Right now there were more important things to worry about. He continued his way to Misty's room.


	2. Love Understandings

Ashchu's Journey

Chapter 2: Love Understandings

He approached Misty's door. He took a deep breath. And knocked.

"What is it?" A voice said. Ash smiled, he and pikachu had planned this all out.

"I have a delivery for Misty Waterflower." He said

"I didn't know I had a ..." She looked at him and gasped. She ran at him and hugged him tightly.

"Ash! When did you get back? Last I heard you said you would travel through Unova for a while longer." She exclaimed as she led him into her room.

"I did stay for a while. That was to journey to Nuvema town and fly back without you realizing. I was going to surprise you." He replied as they sat on the bed.

"Well it worked, but why are you here?"

"I arrived in Vermillion City and decided to take a detour to see a very good friend of mine." Ash replied.

"Awwwww, that's so sweet." Her eyes were sparkling. She couldn't believe it. Did Ash have the same feelings for her that she had for him?

"Yeah, so do you know where she is?"

'BAM'

Misty had hit Ash on the head with her mallet. She looked at Ash, who had been knocked unconscious by the blow. How could she believe that this hard headed boy could have any feelings above friendship for woke up. He had meant for it to be a joke but it seemed to hurt her feelings a great deal.

"I'm sorry Misty. I meant it to be a joke and didn't think it would hurt your feelings."

"Hurt my feelings?" She said quickly turning around so he wouldn't see her tears. "You didn't hurt my feelings, I just wanted to whack you for old times' sake."

"Misty", ash said getting up and walking over to her and hugging her from behind. "We both know that isn't true. It hurt you and I'm sorry."

"Just... just leave me alone for a while." She said, and dashed off.

'A little later in a forest near Cerulean'

Pikachu was running through the forest. He and Ash had decided that they would find Misty faster if they split up. At the moment, he was using his sense of smell to trace their target.

'Somewhere in the forest'

Misty was crying. Not only was she sad that Ash didn't share her feelings, but she hadn't paid attention to where she was going and was lost. She continued to cry until she heard a rustle in the bushes. She looked up a little scared, slowly reaching for a pokeball. All she felt were her clothes. She had left all her pokemon at the gym. There was another rustle. And out walked a pikachu.

This one was different from Ash's pikachu. It had yellow fur and such just like other pikachu. But it had brown fur in the middle of its tail instead of at the base. The end of the tail was shaped like a 'V'. She may profession in water type pokemon, but she'd have to be blind not to know that this pikachu was female.

The pikachu walked up to her and put a comforting paw on her leg.

'What's wrong?' It asked looking at her.

Misty just looked at it for a second, guessing its question, then burst out crying, explaining every thing. When she finished it felt as if a giant burden had been lifted from her shoulders. She looked at the pikachu. It held understanding in its eyes. It had been looking for the perfect pikachu to take as its mate. She had to find him soon, as mating season was near.

Misty continued to look at her, seeing she was troubled.

"You've helped me a lot with my problems, now I can help you with yours." The pikachu looked at misty smiling, but just then they heard a loud "CHUPICHU!" and turned to see Ash's pikachu running towards them. Much like Ash being "pikapi" Misty was "chupichu".

"Hey Pikachu, thanks for finding me. I was lost and alone until I met this pretty pikachu right here." Said Misty. He smiled at her gratefully.

'Hi, its nice to meet you. I'm really thankful for your help in finding chupichu.' He said smiling at her.

All she could do was blush. He was the perfect pikachu. Strong, caring, and not to mention good looking. He would be the perfect mate. As she thought of this, Ash's pikachu started to blush at her blush. Misty noticed this and an idea popped into her mind.

"Hey", she said looking at the female version of Ash's partner, "why don't you come with us? I'm sure pikachu won't mind."

She nodded, willing to do anything to be with her crush.

"Come on then, we'll head back. Then I can make you part of the team."  
They all cheered and headed back to the gym.


	3. The Incident

Ashchu's Journey

**Author's Note: Hey! I'm back and I have a wonderful gift for you. A new chapter! I actually have two new chapters because I changed chapter one. So if you haven't read the new longer version, updated on 8/20/12, then you should read it before reading this. It's a lot better than before. So enjoy both chapters.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon**

Chapter 3: The Incident

Ash was pacing back and forth in the gym. Misty and pikachu still weren't back. He had some close calls with wild pokemon. His Unova team wasn't used to fighting pokemon of a different region. This caused problems for both the pokemon and the trainer. His pokemon were resting after an encounter with 8 Fearow. Pikachu could've taken them out easily, but they had split up to look for Misty. Ash was about to go looking for her, with or without his pokemon, when said person walked in with two pikachu. Ash was confused at this, Misty was a water type expert, and even more so when he saw that the pikachu next to his was blushing. Even if it was female, and he had observed similar behavior among other girls, he still didn't understand why they did these things. He just will never understand girls.

"Hey Ash. I caught a pikachu. See?"

"I see, but..."

"But you thought that you were the only one allowed to catch a pikachu?" She replied.

"No, it's not that. I just thought that all you wanted were water types." He answered.

"Yeah, but me and pikachu really hit it off. So, I decided that she will stay with me."

"Okay, but do you even know Brock's recipe for electric types pokemon food?" Asked Ash.

"Nope but I can always whip up something myself."

Ash and his pikachu fall anime-style. They both had experience with Misty's cooking. Even if she was following a recipe as if her life depended on it; she was hard-pressed to cook anything edible.

Recovering, Ash replied, "why don't I just cook for them." Misty just pouted and then looked confused.

"Are you gonna be staying here? I thought you would've wanted to continue your journey." She asked him.

"I'm not staying. I'm going to be travelling through Kanto again and I was wondering if a certain gym leader wanted to come with me." He said nonchalantly.

"I wish I could, but I have to take care of the gym." Just then, Daisy came in.

"It's okay Misty. We can take care of the gym. We may not be as good as you, but we are still good. Go have another adventure with your boyfriend."

"I told you he's not my boyfriend!"

Before anyone could reply. An explosion went off outside. Everyone ran out to see what was going on. When the smoke cleared, they could see a Meowth balloon floating in the sky. Three people were in it. A girl with very long red hair named Jessie; a guy with blue hair down to his chin named James; and a Meowth with the ability to talk was holding a bag of pokeballs.

"Prepare for trouble." Jessie said.

"Make it double." Said James.

"To protect the world from devastation."

"To unite all people within our nation"

"To denounce the evil of truth and love"

"To extend our reach to the stars above."

"Jessie"

"James"

"Meowth's the name"

"Team Rocket steals at the speed of light."

"Surrender now or prepare to fight, fight, fight."

"Meowth that's right."

"I should have known it was you three." Ash yelled.

"Looks like the twerp's back from Unova." Jessie replied.

"Well you're too late!" Said James.

"Yeah, we already got da pokemon from here. Now it's time ta make our getaway!" Meowth said, they a laughed.

Ash growled."Oh no you don't. Pikachu use thunderbolt!"

"Not this time you rat!" James exclaimed, pulling out a net launcher and firing at Pikachu before he could complete the attack. They started to reel him in. Ash jumped after the net and was reeled in with Pikachu. Once in the basket, he started to wrestle Meowth for the controls to the balloon. Meowth threw them to James and brought out a strange-looking gun.

"Don't do anything else or you'll get a piece of this device. This isn't a gun it's a brand new piece of technology. We just stole it, and we know it's dangerous." Meowth said, pointing the device at Ash. Ash didn't care. He went straight for Meowth and got hit by some sort of ray coming from the device. He yelled in pain as his body began to change. He became smaller, grew yellow fur, two long ears with black tips, and a lightning-shaped tail. Where Ash had been standing, a pikachu lay. Ash's pikachu watched in horror as this happened. He yelled and screamed. His trainer, his partner, his best friend, had been turned into one of him. Ash got up. He knew what he now was, and, although still uncomfortable with his new body, stood up in a fighting position. Before they could do anything, he built up all his rage and anger and unleashed it in the form of Thunder. Everything except, the device and the pokeballs, was hit with the intense power of the attack. The pokeballs had been upgraded with a new safeguard that protected them from attacks.

The balloon began to fall. Jessie, James, and Meowth all escaped using jet packs. The device was still in Meowth's paw. Ash and Pikachu closed their eyes and braced themselves for a hard landing. It never came. They opened their eyes to see the basket of the balloon being lowered down gently. They looked over to see that Misty had sent out Starmie and it was using psychic. She was with Officer Jenny. They ran over to the balloon when it landed. Ash grabbed his hat, even as a pikachu he couldn't stand not wearing it, and he and Pikachu went over to meet them.

When Misty and Officer Jenny got to the basket, they saw two pikachu walk out. Misty was confused. She recognized one of the pikachu as being Ash's. But she didn't know who the second pikachu belonged to, or why he was wearing Ash's hat. They walked over to her. Ash's pikachu tried to explain what happened. She didn't understand any of it and walked over to see where Ash had gone off to. Not knowing that he was right in front of her. Ash looked down with a sad face. Then Officer Jenny came over.

"Thank you for your help in retrieving the pokemon, but what happened to the human that helped you? There are no tracks and I know Ash wouldn't walk away from the pokemon without knowing they were safe. So what happened to Ash?" She repeated. Pikachu started to mime what happened. When he got to what happened to Ash, he took his hat, pointed to it, then pointed at Ash. Misty and Officer Jenny stood there confused for a few moments. Pikachu repeated his mime of what happened to Ash. Officer Jenny caught on and looked at the second pikachu.

"Are you Ash Ketchum?" She asked, looking at him. He nodded. Misty couldn't believe this.

"What! No! He can't be Ash, he's a pikachu! Ash is probably hiding waiting for the right time to surprise me." She yelled in a disbelieving tone. This hurt Ash's feelings. He could feel tears welling up. Then Officer Jenny piped.

"This might just be a lie, but I heard rumors that Ash was turned into a pikachu before." Misty nodded."If that's correct then he should look just like he did when he was first turned into a pikachu." She explained. Misty looked at him, he did look very familiar. The spiky fur on his head looked just liked Ash's hair. She grabbed his hat and put it on his head. He looked just like Ash, even as a pikachu. It finally clicked. This was Ash. How could she have been so stupid to think he wasn't. She hugged him. Officer Jenny had bad news though.

"This is bad. Ash is considered a legend in Kanto for all the things he's done to help and save others. If word gets out that he was turned into a pikachu, not only will people be enraged, but they will also be scared. They consider Ash as a guardian that will protect them dangers. It's really not surprising that they think this. You've helped destroy evil forces all over the world. Forces they thought of as potential threats. You've also made many enemies. If the remaining members of the teams you forced to disband find out this information, they will try to catch you. This will lock your DNA as a pikachu and you'd be stuck as a pikachu forever." She told them with a look of worry on her face. Ash was surprised that the people of Kanto thought of him as a guardian. Then Misty spoke up.

"What should we do?" She asked.

"Well it would be safer if he had a pokeball to be in, but we can't do that. The Devon Corp. has been working on a pokeball that doesn't lock on to a pokemon's DNA signature. It was going to be made so that dittos could transform into a pokemon, be returned, and be sent out still in the form of that pokemon. They have been successful so far. It's still a prototype, so not on the market yet, but I'll see what I can do about getting you one. But you should definitely change your name." Jenny explained.

"Hmmm. What should we call you? We can keep your actual name in there and say that your his pokemon, but what should we add to it?" Misty said thinking. Pikachu answered her.

"Chu!"

"Huh?"

"I think he means we should add "chu" to his name" Jenny said. Pikachu nodded.

"That's a great idea. For now, we will call you Ashchu."

**I hope you enjoyed the chapter. Now, if you want the next chapter…. Then review. I need motivation to get the chapters out faster. If you liked this story, tell your friends. New readers are always nice. If you didn't like this story, well you wouldn't have read chapter 3 if you didn't, but still tell your friends. Don't forget to review!**


	4. We Need to Talk

Chapter 4: We Need to Talk

**Author's Note: Hi guys! I'm sorry I haven't been updating in forever. i had a few problems such as writer's block, a new manga that distracted me (Magister Negi Magi) and then there was school. School comes first so i didn't have as many opportunities to write thanks to my math teacher. But enough rambling, Pichu take it away.**

**Pichu: pichu missionary doesn't own pokemon only the story plot.**

_Ash was swimming as fast as he could to the surface. He had run out of breath a long time ago and the water never seemed to end. His mind was going blank, his eyesight was going dark. From beneath him he could feel something bite his leg. It started to drag him down; he stopped fighting it and submitted himself to darkness…_

"Ahhhhhh!" Ashchu screamed as he woke up. He looked around to see where he was. He was back at the gym in Misty's room. He sighed and calmed down. It was just a dream. He was so drenched from his sweat that it actually felt like he had been swimming. He got up. He crawled to the edge of the bed and jumped down. He had to do this because he was now a pikachu named Ashchu. He went along with the whole name thing because he didn't want news to get out that he had been turned into a pokemon. He had to admit it felt a little strange being able to understand his pokemon and the difference in his size was a bit discomforting. Everything around him was so big. He walked out of Misty's room and walked through the gym. As he was walking, his thoughts led him back to the dream. Ever since that incident he had been terribly frightened of the water and all water type pokemon, especially Firaligatrs. As it was he had trouble being with his Totodile, which he had gotten back before coming here.

"_sigh,_ I wonder why that _thing_ attacked me in the first place. As far as I know I hadn't done anything to provoke _it_." He turned and started walking back to the room. He got back up on the bed and just lay there. Not going back to sleep. Too afraid of going back to sleep. He just sat there and thought: _What's wrong with me._

…

Misty woke up in the morning to see that Ashchu was wide awake and looked as if he hadn't gotten any sleep. A bit away from him Pikachu was waking up. He walked over to Ashchu and greeted him. Ashchu sat up and replied happily. But something was wrong. He was hiding something. She wondered what it could be. She got up and went to the bathroom to get dressed. When she was done they went to the kitchen for breakfast. Her sisters were already there.

"Good morning sleepy-head." Lily said. She was currently at the stove frying some bacon.

"Good morning." Misty replied. She sat down at the table.

"So what happened to Ash; weren't you going to go on some journey with him?" Daisy asked as she gave all the pokemon some food. Ashchu wasn't sure if he'd like pokefood at first but it turned out to be delicious. Misty was given some bacon and they all began to eat. Princess (Misty's pikachu) was having a nice conversation with Pikachu.

"Yeah but something came up with Team Rocket so he went after them. I'm going to meet him in Pallet Town. Then we'll start the journey." What she said wasn't a complete lie but more of part of the truth. Misty hated lying to her sisters but it was necessary. If they knew what had happened to Ash than the news would spread like wildfire.

"Well then, I guess you'll be seeing him soon." Violet said. "And on the topic of Ash, not only are you taking care of his pikachu (which I don't understand because Ash doesn't go anywhere without him) but you have two others as well. Not to mention you named one after Ash. What's up with that I wonder? Are you going to breed him with Princess?" Ashchu cried out in protest. Princess blushed a little. Yes she thought Pikachu (who always seemed to avoid telling anyone his real name) was the perfect mate, but once she saw Ashchu and got to know him better… she couldn't help but think he would also be the perfect mate. He was reliable, quick-thinking, caring, and with a little time and training, strong. Not that she was saying he wasn't strong as it is. As far as she knew he was the only pikachu capable of using aura sphere. It would still take time for him to understand his new form. _But still, he would be a wonderful father, _she thought. Pikachu and Daisy noticed this.

"Look! She's blushing! I guess she doesn't mind it at all." Daisy exclaimed. Princess blushed harder, looking a little embarrassed, while Ashchu hit Daisy with a weak aura sphere, seeing as it's the only move he can use at the moment. Pikachu just looked away with a tinge of jealousy. He didn't know why, but he didn't like the fact that Princess might get together with Ashchu. _It's because I don't want her to get hurt when she finds out he likes Misty. Yeah, that's right. But that still doesn't explain the jealousy._ Pikachu rubbed his temples. _Why does stuff like this have to be so confusing? Why can't we have a normal romance story?_

After the commotion had settled down and the dishes were done; Misty started packing for the trip to Pallet Town. All the pokemon were helping out too. Ashchu, who was packing food, was avoiding all the water type pokemon. He was having a difficult time trying to get away from his Oshawott, who thought it was totally awesome that his trainer was now a pokemon like them. His girlfriend, Snivy, eventually had to drag him away, understanding that all Ashchu wanted was to get away from Oshawott.

An hour later, they were all set. Misty was wearing her usual outfit, yellow tank-top, denim shorts with suspenders. Ashchu was still wearing his hat, even though it was a little big on his head he didn't feel right without it.

"Take care, and be careful." Lily told Misty.

"Don't worry, I will." Misty replied. They started down the path to Pallet town. After two hours of travelling, they decided to take a break. Ashchu decided to get some battle practice with Pikachu. They stood at opposite sides of the field. He was going to start with learning quick attack, and Pikachu was going to teach him.

"You gotta focus energy into your legs. Just tense them up like this and burst forward." Pikachu said while showing him the form. Ashchu copied the form. He tried to focus power in his legs but only managed to get a slight increase in speed.

"No. Wrong, wrong, totally wrong. You gotta build up your speed more. Ashchu, I want you to run 10 laps around this clearing as fast as you can. Go." Pikachu said sternly. He complied. He had promised to train himself hard so he could be ready for anything. Princess and Misty watched as they trained. Misty didn't know what they were saying but she knew they were working hard. She took a look at Princess. She was staring at the training pikachus with a strange look. In it she could see that she was crushing but also a bit of confusion and guilt. She smirked.

"Nothing like watching a couple of guys of train huh?" she asked her pikachu. Princess jumped and looked at Misty with a slight blush. She looked down. She couldn't tell Misty how confused she was on making a decision. Not to mention the problem that was coming up. Mating season was getting closer, and if she didn't choose soon. Then her body would choose for her. She shuddered. She didn't want that to happen. It would cause more problems and they didn't need that. Not to mention that if she ended up with Ashchu, it would break Misty's heart. She knew her trainer had a crush on him but couldn't admit it yet because of what happened with Team Rocket. But the other fact was that she still had to choose. She turned back to watch them. Ashchu had managed to get his quick attack going but it was shaky and failed a few times. Misty got up.

"Alright guys! Time to go." She said. They packed up and headed on to Pallet Town. They were walking by a river in Veridian Forest when it happened. Ashchu and Pikachu were walking next to each other when something burst out of the water and grabbed Ashchu with crunch then jumped back into the water. Misty yelled and called out her Dewgong and jumped in after them. Ashchu was having trouble. His fear of water had immobilized him to the point that the pokemon that had a hold of him could have just dragged him. And the pokemon itself was a problem. It was the same Feraligatr that had nearly drowned him the first time and now it was back to finish the job. Ashchu started struggling but it useless trying to escape. The sheer difference in size was too much. He was about to pass out when an aurora beam hit his captor and released him. He saw Misty on her Dewgong as she grabbed him. They went to leave but found their path blocked by the Feraligatr. Dewgong used aurora beam again and Ashchu managed to use aura sphere before he passed out. Dewgong finished u with a takedown and they escaped onto land. Pikachu immediately took a look at Ashchu. After a while he sighed in relief as Ashchu coughed up some water. But he passed out again from the damage taken from the crunch attack. Misty picked him up and they hurried through the rest of the forest and into Pallet Town.

Delia was relaxing a little on the couch reading a book while Mr. Mime watched TV when she heard the doorbell ring.

"I wonder who that could be." She said and opened the door. "Misty! How are-"she cut-off when she saw the injured pikachu. "Quick, get him inside." They go inside and Delia starts first aid on the injured pokemon. After she finished she got up and went to get some water for all of them.

"What happened?" she asked when she got back. "And where is Ash? I thought you two were travelling together again?" Misty gulped.

"Ms. Ketchum, we need to talk."

**Ooh. This sounds dramatinc. I hope you enjoyed. and send me some reviews to motivate me. I'll be working on my other story next so be sure to check it out. If you have any ideas for the story just PM me and i'll take a look at it. goodbye!**


	5. The Explanation

**Chapter 5: The Explanation**

**Author: I'm back! **

**Pichu: He's alive!**

**Author: I am so sorry for causing you guys so much pain and grief (did I spell that right?). I only have one excuse for not writing during this summer until now…. Leadership Academy. If any of my viewers is also in NJROTC and knows what LA is then please explain it to the others in the reviews. Anyway, LA was my main focus during this summer as it is a week long and extremely difficult. But it was totally worth it as I passed and got my silver cord. But I do apologize and just wanna say that I got the need to keep writing from reading the great and helpful reviews that you, the audience, posted. Now without further ado, Pichu! Disclaimer please!**

**Pichu: thought you were never gonna ask. pichu missionary does not own pokemon.**

Delia had taken residence in a chair in the living room while Misty, and Ashchu sat on the couch. Pikachu led Princess around. Giving her the grand tour. The living room was a large room with a wooden floor, two recliners, a couch that could fit five, a large flat screen tv ( Delia loves to watch the Electabuzz win and wanted the entire experience). The living room was connected to the kitchen where they held their very shiny granite countertops and exquisite cooking ware.

_Wow. Its hard not to believe the food is amazing when you see the equipment, _Princess thought. She was very interested in the place called home by the ones she admired. She also paid good attention to her very attractive tour guide. She began to think of how strong he must be after all those adventures he went on. She began to imagine him holding her and laying her on the ground. She began to imagine all that power concentrated onto one task as she lay there….

"Princess? Hellooo anyone home?" Pikachu asked as he stood in front of her. Princess blinked and gasped when she saw that the being of her fantasy was **right** in front of her. She backed up a bit and smiled sheepishly.

"Sorry Pikachu. I got distracted."

"That's alright but, well, you were drooling, and uh moaning lowly." He replied nervously.

"I was!?" This was bad. What if he found out she liked him? If this happens again he'll definitely find out as she would probably be moaning his name. No. She couldn't get distracted anymore.

"Princess you still there?" Pikachu asked worriedly.

"Huh? Yeah I'm here. Well actually, I'm gonna go find somewhere to nap okay?"

"Okay. Do you want me to show you to the beds?"

"No!" she said quickly. "I'll be fine." And with that she ran off. She was finally alone in her bed but she definitely wasn't planning on taking a nap.

Meanwhile, in the living room, Delia restated her question.

"Misty, what's going on?" Misty took a deep breath and was about to explain everything when Ashchu tapped her knee. She looked down to see Ashchu barely shake his head no. She realized that he didn't want his mom to know what happened to him. He didn't want her to cry over what appeared to be a permanent situation. She nodded barely and turned back to Delia.

"Ms. Ketchum, there's a situation in Kanto. Team Rocket is back and they took Ash. I found his partner, Pikachu, along with the rest of his Pokémon, but he's missing. That's why I'm here. To tell you what happened." She hated lying to her, but Ash was sure about this and she wouldn't go against him on this. Delia sat there. Her hands covering her mouth as tears streamed from her eyes. Mr. Mime ran over and began to comfort her. Misty and Ashchu joined in until she had cried herself to a fitful sleep. Mr. Mime used a psychic to tuck her into bed and left to finish cleaning. He would, of course, confront Ashchu later as to what really happened as he knew exactly who he really was. But for now there were chores to be done. And **nothing** got in the way of his chores.

**Author's note: sorry about the short chapter but its progress. Now. I want to ask you guys a few questions. First, what rating should this be, T,M or MA? Second, Should Pikachu have a name and if so, what? Three, what should the new evil group be called? Pm me any answers that include names. Choose a rating in the poll I set up. I can't make a new chapter until I have an answer. Bye for now!**


End file.
